Totally Spliced!
by Project X-Over
Summary: A mad scientist known as The Doctor has escaped from prison. Jerry sends Sam, Clover, and Alex to find him in his old lair on a tiny little island in the Pacific Ocean called Keep Away Island. Not only that The Doctor's creations still live there...
1. Midnight At Prison

Maximum Security Prison -12:00 A.M.

The prison was by the ocean, with the waves hitting the cliff. The guards diligently did their duty to prevent the highly dangerous criminals contained from escaping.

In one part of the prison a guard was patrolling the hallways. When he passed one of the cells its inhabitant said, "Nice night isn't it?"

The guard stopped, and turned to the prisoner behind the glass wall. The prisoner, like all the other prisoners, wore an orange jumpsuit. He was tall, had a small beard, uneven teeth, wore brown goggles, was bald, and overall looked pretty sinister.

"Go to sleep Doctor," the guard angrily ordered. "It's past curfew."

"It's just I want to ask you to thank WOOHP for taking me away from my life's work, and locking me up to rot," The Doctor snarked.

"You know what you did, you lunatic."

"I prefer the term genius."

"Unless you have some outside help that can swim all the way to the prison, break into the prison, and enter the correct code you're going to stay here a long time," laughed the guard.

Suddenly the alarm sounded.

"It sounds like help has arrived," The Doctor grinned.

"What did you do?" the guard yelled.

The sound of walls being torn down was heard.

The Doctor took out a small device made of a cup used as a base, some wires on the inside, and two forks as antennae.

"I don't normally use robots, but I had a simple one to allow two of my creations to rescue me if I ever get arrested," said the Doctor

The security camera room was completely destroyed.

"What?!" yelled the guard.

"Maybe you shouldn't have just said I would never escaped," The Doctor joked.

Any guard trying to stop the intruders was effortlessly swept aside.

"They should be here right about now," said The Doctor. A hole in the hallway hall was made

The guard turned, and was shocked to see the two figures entering the hallway. Before he could do anything one of the figures stomped the ground so hard the guard was sent flying toward the ceiling, and hit his head on it. He fell down on the ground unconscious.

The Doctor grinned as the other figure quickly entered codes in the control panel for the cell. Soon enough, the door was unlocked.

Upon exiting the cell The Doctor said, gleefully, "It is now time to return to my home, Keep Away Island."


	2. Beverly Hills Public Library

Beverly Hill Private Library – 10:00 A.M..

At of the tables in the library Sam was reading a book on psychology while taking notes. Clover was looking impatient while Alex was just waiting silently.

"Are you almost done?" asked Clover.

"Right now," said Sam as she closed the book. "I got enough notes for the extra credit assignment."

"Time to go to the mall then." said Alex.

The girls got up from the table and walked toward the bookcase against the wall so they could put the book away.

"I'm going to look at the cute animals at the pet store," said Alex.

"I'm just glad that Sam's done with that extra credit assignment so we can go," Clover said grumpily.

"It never hurts to get work done early," Sam added.

When Sam put the book back in the bookcase suddenly opened up a passageway and sucked the girls in. As the girls fell through the passageway the screamed.

The girls soon hit the second O in the WHOOP logo, and they were sitting on the cushion in front of Jerry.

"Looks like I spoke to soon," said Clover, as she, Sam, and Alex got up.

"The mission your going to perform will possibly determine the fate of the world," said Jerry.

"That doesn't sound very good," said Alex.

A screen fell down from the ceiling, and the room darkened. A photo of The Doctor appeared. The position he was as he appeared in one of the first scenes of the _Spliced _opening.

"Recently The Doctor escaped from one of WHOOP's prisons," said Jerry.

"What's his name?" asked Sam.

"He legally changed his name to The Doctor," Jerry said with complete seriousness.

"OK," said Sam, awkwardly.

"The Doctor had come with new, groundbreaking techniques for genetic engineering, but was condemned by the scientific community," continued Jerry. "Fed up he bought an island in the Pacific Ocean, named it Keep Away Island and created mutants by combining DNA from different animals." The image of The Doctor was replaced with that of Keep Away Island

"This Doctor is starting to sound more and more cliché," said Clover.

"Once the full scope of his experiments was known The Doctor was arrested for crimes against nature and good taste," said Jerry. "WHOOP tried studying his files, but we have yet to get past the firewalls."

"And now he's escaped," said Sam.

"How did he escape from prison?" asked Alex.

"The guards are unconscious and the security footage was destroyed, unfortunately," said Jerry.

"Let me guess the mutant are still there," said Clover.

"Correct," said Jerry. The image of Keep Away Island faded away and was replaced by various images of Peri, Entrée, Two-Legs Joe, Patricia, Princess Pony Apehands, Fuzzy, Mister Smarty Smarts, and Octocat. "We never sent agents to Keep Away Island for fear of how dangerous the mutants could be."

"Those mutants look pretty cool," said Alex. "Especially the one who's a beaver, and a duck."

"That's a platypus," said Clover. "Everyone knows they are real."

"Hey! I thought it was a duck-beaver mutant."

"Wait a second," Sam said angrily. "Those mutants should be impossible. There's no way those mutants should exist."

"No matter how implausible the existence of the mutants is we believe some of them freed The Doctor and he returned to Keep Away Island, and may be planning revenge," said Jerry. "Your mission is to go to Keep Away Island and recapture him. And now for your gadgets."

Jerry, Sam, Alex, and Clover walked up to Jerry's desk, and Jerry went behind it. On the tray on the desk were three whistles with dials on them, three tubes of lipstick, and three pairs of black boots.

"For your mission you'll have access to the animalia whistle that creates different frequencies which has different settings for different animals," said Jerry. "The laser lipstick which lets you cut through walls and rock. Lastly, these super sneak boots will allow you to sneak around silently. Good luck girls."

"At least we I'll see some cute animals on Keep Away Island," said Alex.

"And maybe I can study those mutants if I can," said Sam.

"Oh well, I should be fun to go to a tropical island," said Clover.


	3. Alien Invasion

Keep Away Island -1:00 P.M.

At the beach of Keep Away Island Fuzzy was exploring the beach.

"Expedition note: I'm exploring the beach again, and no major differences like the last time I checked," said Fuzzy while taking notes. "Even though I've explored the island multiple times, there's always the chance I missed something."

A plane flew up from overhead. Three figures jumped from it and came flying down. Fuzzy noticed them and quickly hid behind some plants.

The three figures landed on the beach, where they turned out to be Sam, Clover, and Alex wearing their catsuits. They then turned off their jetpack backpacks.

"It was totally easy getting here," said Clover.

"Yeah, this island doesn't seem that dangerous like Jerry said," said Alex.

"We should still exercise extreme caution though," said Sam. "We have no idea what we could face.

"Expedition note: I've just discovered unknown creatures," Fuzzy said fearfully while taking notes. "It's possible they are hostile.

"Did I just hear something," asked Sam.

"I think it's coming over from that bush," said Clover.

Sam, Clover, and Alex turned around and noticed Fuzzy. Seeing the girls notice him caused Fuzzy to paralyze with fear.

Alex slowly walked toward Fuzzy, and knelt down so they could easily look at each other eye-to-eye.

"Hi there," said Alex as softly and kindly as possible.

Fuzzy screamed and ran away.

In the town the mutants were having a nice day. Peri and Entrée were using each other to spin like a wheel while laughing all the while, Patricia was eating some ice cream, and Princess Pony Apehands was playing hopscotch, very loudly. All the other mutants were doing their own thing. Two-Legs Joe was watching everybody, happy that everything was going peacefully.

Suddenly, Peri and Entrée accidently hit Two-Legs Joe, causing him to fall over. Peri and Entrée fell down as well.

"Sorry about that Joe," said Peri as he, Entrée, and Joe got up.

"What Peri said," said Entree

"What did I tell you two about hit people while rolling like a wheel!" yelled Two-Legs Joe.

"Uh, never," said Entrée.

"Though you did tell us not to do other things though," added Peri.

"Actually, you're right," said Two-Legs Joe.

"Calm down Joe," said Patricia. " Peri and Entrée make mistakes, but they're bad people. Even though Entrée has his moments. Hey where's my ice cream!"

"Princess saw Entrée took it," said Princess Pony Apehands.

"What? I was hungry," said Entrée.

"I'll pay for your ice cream," said Peri.

"Thanks Peri you're so sweet, unlike someone," said Patricia.

" I have my flaws," admitted Entrée.

"You're right Patricia. This isn't the worst thing Peri and Entrée did. I have a feeling this day will be good."

Fuzzy ran into the town screaming. All the mutants stopped what they were doing and turned to Fuzzy. Fuzzy stopped and breathed heavily.

"What's wrong Fuzzy?" asked Patricia. "You look like you're scared half to death."

"I saw unknown creatures at the beach!" yelled Fuzzy.

"Calm down Fuzzy explain," said Two-Legs Joe.

"At the beach I saw them fall from the sky with jetpacks," said Fuzzy, still heavily breathing. "One of them talked to me, but I panicked, and I don't remember what it said."

"Didn't the Pinnians come from the sky?" asked Entrée.

"Aliens! We got enslaved by them, and not very fun. Still have nightmares," shivered Princess Pony Apehands.

"This sounds bad, but I have a plan," said Two-Legs Joe. "Peri can use his bowling skills to defeat them like before."

"You're right. Good thing I've been doing plenty of bowling practice when we're not having adventures," said Peri.

"But these aliens aren't like the Pinnians," said Fuzzy. "They look like they can get up from falling down."

"Sweet mercy! We're doomed!" yelled Two-Legs Joe.

Knowing Peri's bowling skills could not save them all the mutants started panicking. Unbeknownst to them a walky talky crudely painted grey was taped to the statue of The Doctor.

In the lair of Mister Smarty Smarts on the volcano slope Mister Smarty Smarts and Octocat were listening to the chaos.

"Mroow!" Octocat said with shock.

"Yes I did hear about those aliens Octocat," said Mister Smarty Smarts sinisterly. "Looks like I have a new plan to take over Keep Away Island."

"Meow?" asked Octocat.

"Once those aliens invade town, and everybody loses hope I'll swoop in and save the day," explained Mister Smarty Smarts. "Those fools will be so grateful they'll make me ruler of Keep Away Island."

"Meow," snarked Octocat.

"Yes I know the other mutants won't have forgotten about my previous attempts," Mister Smarty Smarts said angrily. "Just in case I'll take the advanced alien technology and use it to enslave everyone in case my first plan fails. It's fool proof.

"Except for two things," said a voice. "First, they are not aliens. Two, they are spies come to arrest me."

Mister Smarty Smarts and Octocat turned around and noticed The Doctor, now clothed in his gloves, lab coat, collared shirt, pants, and shoes.

"The Doctor!" exclaimed Mister Smarty Smarts and Octocat (who actually meowed).

"And I recognize you two, one of my super soldiers against that stupid mad scientist's robots, and a mutant created to be super intelligent.

Octo cat rubbed one of her tentacles on the back of her head, still embarrassed when she had the bomb destroy the island.

"Why thank you for the compliment," blushed Mister Smarty Smarts. "I am extremely intelligent."

"Actually as I recall you were smart, but did not have enough wisdom to use it properly," said The Doctor.

Mister Smarty Smarts swiftly took a lazer gun. "Any last words?" asked Mister Smarty Smarts.

"Uaerom," said The Doctor.

Octocat and Mister Smarty Smarts eyes suddenly became dull.

"How may we serve you?" asked Mister Smarty Smarts and Octocat (who meowed) in a monotonous voice.

"There's one more thing I forgot to mention," grinned The Doctor. "I'm going to enslave the mutants of the island."


	4. Uaerom

Keep Away Island Town -1:15 P.M.

Sam, Alex, and Clover followed the direction Fuzzy ran off to. They soon arrived in the town. The three were amazed at what they saw.

"Hello, anyone here?" yelled Alex.

"Who knew such as ramshackle town existed here?" asked Clover.

"This is awfully suspicious," questioned Sam. "The Doctor only worked on creating mutants, so why is there a town here?"

"I think I saw this something on television," said Clover. "It's possible The Doctor's creations built there own society after he left."

"Hey mutants," yelled Alex. "If you're out there we don't want to hurt you. We only want to talk to you and ask you something."

The mutants were hiding behind the houses, still terrified of the mysterious intruders.

"Are those the aliens you saw?" whispered Patricia.

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent that's them," whispered Fuzzy.

"They're definitely aliens, look at their outfits," whispered Two-Legs Joe.

"But they look stylish, and hair look fabulous," whispered Princess Pony Ape Hands, with emphasis on fabulous.

"The best thing we can do is cowardly hide until they leave," whispered Entrée.

"I'm going in," whispered Peri.

"Are you crazy?" whispered Two-Legs Joe.

"They don't seem like they want to hurt anyone."

"Now that you mention that I sort of over reacted," whispered Fuzzy, embarrassed.

"Maybe they be friends?" asked Princess Pony Apehands.

"I'm going with you Peri," whispered Entrée.

"Thanks Entrée," whispered Peri.

"What are friends for, but I'm still scared."

"Good luck Peri, you too Entrée," whispered Patricia.

Peri and Entrée got from behind the building and walked toward Sam, Clover, and Alex, and the three noticed the two mutants.

"Those must be the mutants Jerry mentioned," said Clover. "I must admit their different parts seem to go well with each other."

"This is fascinating," Sam said, fascinated. "Such genetic engineering is possibly years ahead of time."

"There must be more mutants around hear," said Alex. "Probably including the one we saw at the beach."

Peri struggled to think of what to say.

"So are you going to enslave us or what?" asked Entrée.

Sam, Clover, and Alex didn't say anything, only stand in shock.

"What my friend meant to say are you nice, or evil aliens," said Peri.

"We're not aliens!" said Alex, somewhat offended.

"Huh?" asked Peri and Entrée.

"We're humans," said Clover.

Peri and Entrée stood in silence.

"We're female humans, and we're not here to enslave anyone," said Sam.

"That's a relief," said Peri.

"Come out everybody! It's safe." yelled Entrée.

The mutants got out from behind the houses, relived no one was going to be enslaved. Sam, Clover, and Alex were amazed at all the mutants.

"Huzzah!" Fuzzy said cheerfully. "I am the first mutant to meet a human female! I'm Fuzzy Snuggums by the way"

"So that's what a human female looks like," said Patricia. "And my name is Patricia."

"Princess wants to say herself your hair looks fabulous," said Princess Pony Apehands.

"You look good yourself Princess," complimented Clover.

"Tee hee."

"The names Entrée," said Entrée.

"My name is Peri," said Peri.

"Since you're not evil aliens welcome to Keep Away Island," said Two-Legs Joe. "I'm the mayor, Two-Legs Joes, but called me Joe, what brings you to Keep Away Island?"

"Well Mayor Joe we're looking for a dangerous criminal named The Doctor," said Sam.

"The guy who's the statue over there," pointed Clover.

"The Doctor's back?!" Two-Legs Joe said in shock.

"I thought The Doctor was gone forever," said Fuzzy.

"Didn't he get arrested?" asked Princess Pony Apehands.

"What is he wanted for?" asked Patricia.

The girls stood in silence for a moment.

"This is kind of awkward but The Doctor…" said Alex preparing to explain The Doctor crimes.

"Crimes against nature yeah we know," Entrée said as if nothing mattered.

The girls were completely flabbergasted.

"The Doctor taught us in school people would say we're crimes against nature, but we shouldn't care," said Peri.

A flashback occurred in the past with the mutants as young children in a classroom with The Doctor as a teacher.

"People of the outside world will say you are 'crimes against nature,'" lectured The Doctor. "But you're far above nature, and you shouldn't how people judge you're appearance."

The flashback ended, and things returned to the present.

"Thanks for being so polite," said Alex.

"The Doctor is a dangerous criminal, and he could try to hurt people," explained Sam.

"As a legal authority I am obliged to help you," said Two-Legs Joe.

"Helping innocent people sounds good to me," said Patricia.

"It looks like I'm going to have a new adventures," said Fuzzy.

"New friends. New friends," Princess Pony Apehands said cheerfully.

"Meh, I don't have anything else to do," said Entrée.

"Count me in too," said Peri.

All the other mutants voiced their decision to help as well.

"This looks like this mission will be super easy," said Alex.

The spies, and the mutants heard a strange noise. Seemingly out of nowhere a missile hit the ground, with no one harmed. Upon closer inspection the missile has a sound speaker on it.

"Uaerom," said the loudspeaker with The Doctor's voice.


	5. The Doctor's Plan

Upon hearing the command all the mutants, except for Peri and Patricia, eyes became dull.

Noticing his friend Entrée's blank stare. "Hello? Entrée do you hear me," said Peri in an increasingly worried tone.

"Hmmmm," said Sam, pondering the situation. "By the looks of it appears everyone is under hypnosis."

"And it seems like that code word was to blame for it," added Alex.

"Oh great," Clover said sarcastically. "The Doctor included hypnotic suggestions."

"Then how come Peri and I aren't hypnotized?" asked Patricia.

"I will be happy to explain," said The Doctor as he walked up to everybody else along with Mister Smarty Smarts and Octocat.

"The Doctor!" Peri, Patricia, Sam, Clover, and Alex said in shock.

"And you three ladies must be spies from WOOHP sent to arrest me, the platypus I found who I modified to speak, and failed experiment number 13."

"Hey that's mean!" yelled Alex.

"Don't worry, exPERIment is where my name comes from," interrupted Peri.

"I guess that explains how I can talk," said Patricia.

"Doctor you're under arrest," said Sam.

"But I suppose you're going to tell us your plan," said Clover.

"Don't mind if I do," The Doctor politely said. "But first, mutants bow down before me."

Entrée, Fuzzy, Two-Legs Joe, Princess Pony Apehands, and the other brainwashed mutants bowed down before him.

"As you must already know I came to Keep Away Island to create new life forms," exposited The Doctor. "Before my arrest I implanted hypnotic suggestions in all the sentient mutants, except for the platypus who was naturally born, and failed experiment number 13 who due to a genetic quirk could not be brainwashed. When I was arrested I sent a signal to summon forth my two most powerful creations the fuzzy fellow and the ocotopus cat. Speaking of which assume your true forms."

Fuzzy and Octocat suddenly grew huge muscles, and increased in size.

"As I was saying," continued The Doctor. "When I arrived I used tracking chips to find where some of my technology is. As it turns out it was with the so-called genius and one of my super soldiers. The former, by the way programed to be my assistant and yes man."

"It is an honor to serve someone who is far more brilliant than I," Mister Smarty Smarts uncharacteristically said.

"I will have my brainwashed mutants protect and serve me. And I shall spend the rest of my days creating new mutants, and go bowling if I have the time."

"That's really your plan?" asked Clover.

"Yes, it is," replied The Doctor.

"Normally the villains we fight do their evil schemes for petty reasons," said Sam.

"Like you could try to take over the world or something," said Alex.

"I'm trying to be realistic," The Doctor angrily said. "I have to raise mutants from birth. I am perfectly content to live on Keep Away Island."

"I guess you're not that cliché after all," said Clover.

"No matter how stereotypical you are what you're doing is horrible," accused Patricia.

"Our friend will be able to overcome their brainwashing," Peri said with absolute hope.

"This is not just brainwashing, but super brainwashing," gloated The Doctor. "They can only be released from my control if I want to which I will not, and they also will not take my orders literally. For instance, my two super soldiers, the rhino growth, and the pony ape take care of our guests, the platypus, and failed experiment number thirteen. Other mutants come with me."

"Yes, master," said the brainwashed mutants.

The mutants got up. The Doctor, Mister Smarty Smarts, Entrée, and the other mutants left for the abandoned laboratory. Fuzzy, Two-Legs Joe, Princess Pony Apehands, and Octocat turned to face Sam, Clover, Alex, Peri, and Patricia. The five felt great dread.


	6. Five Against Four

A brainwashed Two-Legs Joe, Fuzzy, Octocat, and Princess Pony Apehands charged at Sam, Clover, Alex, Peri, and Patricia.

Two-Legs Joe leapt up into the air towards Sam. Thinking quickly Sam jumped up just before Two-Legs Joe hit the ground. The ground violently shook. Sam kicked Two-Legs Joe in the face. Two-Legs Joe stomped on the ground, causing lightning to fall from the sky. Sam dodged it quickly, wondering what just happened.

Octocat used her tentacles like whips at Clover. Clover kept dodging the tentacles. Clover grabbed one of the tentacles and threw Octocat over her back. Octobat quickly got back up and jumped into the air, and spun like a drill toward Clover. Clover got out of the way.

Alex punched Fuzzy in the chest. Unfortunately, Fuzzy is completely indestructible, and his muscles prevented any pain. Alex half-heartedly smiled. Fuzzy tried to clap his hands on Alex, but she pulled back.

Princess Pony Apehands chased Peri and Patricia. Unlike, Sam, Alex, and Clover Peri and Patricia do not have much combat experience. Princess Pony Apehands captured Peri and Patricia in a bearhug. She started to squeeze them hard, Peri's eyes even started to bulge. Suddenly, Princess Pony Apehands let go of Peri and Patricia, and she covered her hands, reeling in pain.

Peri and Patricia turned around and noticed Sam blowing a whistle. While Peri and Patricia were confused Alex and Clover took out their animalia whistles too, and set them to cat, and rhinoceros respectively. Octocat covered her ears with her tentacles, and Two-Legs Joe covered his ears with his legs.

"What's happening?" asked Patricia.

Sam, Clover, and Alex stopped blowing on the whistles.

"These whistles here can be used on any animal," said Sam.

"How?" asked Peri.

"It's like a dog whistle," explained Alex.

"What's a dog?"

"Peri, Patricia it would be a good time to mention what animal Fuzzy is," Clover interrupted.

Fuzzy started to charge.

"I don't know what animal Fuzzy is," said Peri.

"Of course this has to happen," sighed Patricia.

Fuzzy swiftly grabbed the animalia whistles, and crushed them. Two-Legs Joe, Octocat, and Princess Pony Apehands. The four quickly surrounded Sam, Clover, Alex, Peri, and Patricia to prevent them from escaping.

The five felt so afraid they said nothing as the four mutants closed in on them. Suddenly out of nowhere Compuhorse teleported.

"Get onto me if you want to live," said Compuhorse.

"Thank goodness your here Compuhorse," said Peri. "You won't believe everything that happened today."

"Thanks for the help," said Alex. "Even though it is out of nowhere."

"Now's not the best time to talk," said Sam. "Time to make a tactical retreat."

"Why does that horse have a computer in it?" asked Clover.

"There's far crazier things you saw today then Compuhorse," said Patricia.

"True," Clover shrugged.

Sam, Peri, Patricia, Alex, and Clover jumped onto Compuhorse. Before Two-Legs Joe, Princess Pony Apehands, Fuzzy, and Octocat could attack Compuhorse teleported again, this time with passengers.

Knowing their targets have disappeared the four brainwashed mutants started walking back to The Doctor's laboratory.


	7. New Mission

Compuhorse's Lair – 1:35 P.M.

In Compuhorse's lair Sam, Clover, Alex, Compuhorse, Patricia, and Peri have stayed there a few minutes after Compuhorse transported them there. Peri was crying heavily while Patricia tried to comfort him.

"All my friends are slaves now!" cried Peri. "Fuzzy, Two-Legs Joe, Princess Pony Apehands, Octocat, Mister Smarty Smarts … sort of, and my best friend Entrée.

"Don't worry Peri," consoled Patricia. "I just know there's a way to save them, even Mister Smarty Smarts."

"Really?"

"Patricia is correct," said Sam. "When under hypnosis it is difficult to get someone to go against their nature."

"And if they really are your friends then you'll definitely save them," said Clover.

"That always works in the movies," said Alex.

Peri stopped crying. "Thanks."

"I am glad you are all right, when my cameras saw what was happening I was terrified, and I still am," said Compuhorse in a computerized voice, with his face unchanged.

"So you're a horse with a computer in him?" asked Alex.

"That is correct," replied Compuhorse.

"Huh."

"You get used to these sort of things," shrugged Patricia.

Clover's Compowder played a jingle. She took it out, and opened it, and the mirrors retracted, showing Jerry.

"Hi Jerr," said Clover.

"Hello girls," said Jerry. "I'm just checking how you're doing, and the progress of your mission is going."

"Things turned out to be more complicated then originally planned," said Sam.

"How so?" asked Jerry.

"Jerry meet Peri, Patricia, and Compuhorse," Alex motioned to the three.

"Hi," said Peri.

"Hello," said Patricia.

"Greetings," said Compuhorse.

Seeing the strange, talking creatures visibly shocked Jerry.

"I have feeling this will have an interesting explanation," said Jerry.

Sam, Clover, and Alex explained to Jerry the situation.

"Fascinating," said Jerry. "We clearly underestimated the skill of The Doctor."

"We know The Doctor only wants to stay on the island, but the mutants need help," said Sam.

"Yeah!" said Peri. "You're supposed to be a good guy who helps people."

"We would never lives with ourselves if we abandon these people," said Alex.

"Peri, Compuhorse, and I can help too," said Patricia.

"My face clearly shows my conviction," said Compuhorse.

"Don't worry Jerr we'll be fine," said Clover.

Jerry nodded. "Girls, I have a new mission for you. Save the mutants of Keep Away Island. I am downloading The Doctor's data so Compuhorse can scan it. Good luck."

The Mirros of the Compowder retracted.

Clover took a cord out of the Compowder and put it into Compuhorse's computer.

"The data has been received," said Compuhorse as the cord was taken out.

A pixelated Peri appeared on the screen. "Peri was created to see what would happen when different unrelated animals, are merged."

"Hooray!" yelled Peri, cheerfully. "I know my purpose."

"Before you ask, it's a long story," Patricia said to Sam, Clover, and Alex.

A pixelated Fuzzy appeared on the screen. "Fuzzy Snuggums was created as a base for future splicing." A pixelated Two-Legs Joe appeared on the screen. "Two-Legs Joe is a growth on a bird." A pixelated Princess Pony Apehands appeared on the screen. "Princess Pony Apehands was created to see what would happen when two species that are thematically different are combined." A pixelated Octocat appeared on the screen. "Octocat was created as a base for future splicing." A pixelated Mister Smarty Smarts appeared on the screen. "Mister Smarty Smarts was created to create a super intelligent creature." A pixelated Entrée appeared on the screen. "Entrée was created as the ultimate meal."

Everybody just stood in silence with disgust.

"We have to go quickly!" yelled Peri. "Entrée is in danger."

"Do you think you can take us to the top of the roof The Doctor's laboratory Compuhorse?" asked Sam.

"I can," said Compuhorse. "Get on my back."

"Why do we have to go on the roof?" asked Patricia.

"Because we're spies," said Clover.

"Don't you know what they are?" asked Alex.

"Not really" replied Patricia. "People on Keep Away Island don't know much of the outside world."

Sam, Clover, Alex, Peri, and Patricia got on Compuhorse's back. Compuhorse then teleported out of his lair with everyone else.


	8. A Delicious Meal

The Doctor's Laboratory – 1:45 P.M.

At The Doctor's laboratory some of the brainwashed mutants were patrolling outside. Other mutants were cleaning the base of dirt, and plant growth. Sam, Clover, Alex, Peri, Patricia, and Compuhorse teleported on the roof.

Sam motioned her hand to tell the others to be quiet while taking out the lazer lipstick. Peri, Patricia, and Compuhorse nodded in agreement, even thought they didn't know what was really happening.

The three spies tapped the end of the lazer lipstick. A short lazer beam appeared at the other end of the lipstick. They walked in a circle to make a hole. The ceiling piece fell on in the hallway.

The six jumped down into the hallway. Sam, Clover, and Alex put on their super sneak boots. Sam picked up Peri, Clover picked up Patricia, and Alex picked up Compuhorse (who due to his emancipated figure was lightweight).

The group wandered through the hallways, hiding when patrolling mutants walked down the hallways. All the while Compuhorse visualized the directions on his computer screen. They soon arrived by the door to the main room of the laboratory.

Behind the door was the sound of eating. Sam, Alex, Clover, Peri, Patricia, and Compuhorse felt great dread. Without thinking Peri jumped out of Sam's arms and opened the door. Alex and Clover put down Compuhorse and Patricia respectively.

The Doctor was eating a meat dish at a table with a drink at the side. The group could only look on in horror, except for Peri who had pure rage on his face and Compuhorse who did not have facial expressions.

Peri ran toward the table, and jumped on it. He grabbed The Doctor by the shirt.

"You monster!" yelled Peri. "You ate my best friend!"

"What are you talking about?" asked The Doctor.

"You know what you did," Alex, said angrily.

"I need more details," said The Doctor, confused.

"That's because you ate Entrée!" yelled Patricia.

"Who?" asked The Doctor.

"One of the mutants you brainwashed," said Clover.

"Still pretty vague," continued The Doctor.

"The mutant who's part pig, part cow, part chicken, and part shrimp," Sam, said annoyed.

"Wait a second," said Compuhorse. "Those bones are fish."

Peri let got of The Doctor. He then jumped off the table and joined the others. "If The Doctor didn't eat Entrée then where is he?" wondered Peri

The Doctor got up from the table while pushing a button hidden beneath it. "Now I know what you're talking about," said The Doctor "The mutant you're talking about is in this room, also I activated the alarm.

Sam, Clover, Alex, Peri, Patricia, and Compuhorse noticed Mister Smarty Smarts milking one of Entrée's teats into a jug.

Mister Smarty Smarts finished milking Entrée. "Do you want any more juice master?" asked Mister Smarty Smarts.

"Not right now," said The Doctor.

"I never felt so relieved before," Peri said happily.

"I can't believe we missed this," said Sam.

"Perhaps I said have mentioned the fish bones sooner," said Compuhorse.

"That's totally gross," said Clover, disgusted.

"While I did intend to eat the one you call Entrée I discovered it had divine juice from one of its teats," said The Doctor. "I would have to be insane to give it up."

"Do you know about this juice Patricia?" asked Alex.

"I prefer not to go into details," said Patricia, remembering when she and other residents of Keep Away Island got addicted to Entrée's juice.

The sound of running was heard.

"That should be my mutant slaves," said The Doctor. "In retrospect you shouldn't have discussed the current situations, and instead ran away."


	9. Saving Everyone

Two-Legs Joe, Princess Pony Apehands, Fuzzy Snuggums, Octocat (the latter two still heavily muscled), and the other brainwashed mutants entered the room.

"Now all my brainwashed mutants kill the spies, the free mutant, platypus, and horse," The Doctor said darkly.

The brainwashed mutants, along with Entrée and Mister Smarty Smarts surrounded the six.

"It would be nice if you come up with a plan now Sam," said Alex, sweating.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking," said Sam in a worried tone.

"Wait!" Patricia realized. "Compuhorse can just teleport us out."

"That's a very good idea," said Clover. "It worked before."

"I am sorry I do not have enough energy," said Compuhorse.

"Of course," said Clover and Patricia.

"It's times like this I wish I still had my butterfly wings," said Peri.

"That's it!" said Sam. "Clover, Alex grab someone then activate your jetpack backpacks!"

Sam, Clover, and Alex activated their jetpack backpacks. Sam grabbed Patricia, Clover grabbed Compuhorse, and Alex grabbed Peri. The girls then flew up toward the ceiling just before the mutants got to them.

"What!" yelled The Doctor as he got up from the table and slammed his hands on it. "In retrospect I should have told my mutants to destroy the backpacks…"

"I thought for sure we would be grabbed by the same person again," said Peri.

"Now let's play some hopscotch," said Sam.

Sam, Clover, and Alex deactivated their jetpack backpacks, and dropped Peri, Patricia, and Compuhorse. The six fell from the air.

Sam landed on Two-Legs Joe, Alex landed on Fuzzy Snuggums, Clover landed on Octocat, Peri landed on Princess Pony Apehands, and Compuhorse landed on Mister Smarty Smarts, knocking them out. Upon landing they jumped off the heads, and onto other mutants, and knocking them out. Except for Compuhorse, who laid on Mister Smarty Smarts.

"This is very cartoonish," noted The Doctor.

Soon all the mutants were knocked out. Sam, Clover, and Alex ran toward The Doctor, they leapt into the air, and kicked him, knocking him down. Peri and Patricia quickly grabbed a nearby rope, and tied up The Doctor.

"I knew I shouldn't have kept that rope in my lab," mumbled The Doctor.

"Now that you're defeated we can use the power of friendship to restore everybody!" proclaimed Peri.

"What part about super brainwashing do you not understand?" asked The Doctor.

"Well villains do lie."

"I am sorry Peri," said Compuhorse, still laying on Mister Smarty Smarts. "He is telling the truth."

Everyone stood in silence. Peri cried extremely heavily.

"How could you do this!" Patricia yelled at The Doctor.

"What are you talking about?" asked The Doctor.

"The mutants are people too you know!" yelled Alex.

"They may look different, but they have hopes and dreams too," yelled Sam.

"They even developed fashion taste!" yelled Clover.

The Doctor suddenly went into deep thought as the brainwashed mutants started to wake up.

"New order," said The Doctor. "The brainwashing is now permanently undone."

The blankness of the mutants eyes disappeared, and was replaced with confusion. However, Mister Smarty Smarts was angry and confused. Fuzzy and Octocat returned to their smaller, non-muscled forms.

Peri stopped crying when he noticed Entrée returning to normal. Peri ran towards his friends, and hugged him with Entrée confused at what happened.


	10. Mission Accomplished

Keep Away Island Town – 2:30 P.M.

At the town a prison transport plain had arrived. Sam, Clover, Alex, Peri, Entrée, Patricia, Princess Pony Apehands, Two-Legs Joe, Fuzzy, Patricia, Mister Smarty Smarts, Octocat, and the other mutants have gathered. The Doctor was wearing handcuffs and flanked by two guards. Jerry was there as well.

"Good job girls," said Jerry. "You not only captured The Doctor, but you saved the mutants living here as well."

"We did convince The Doctor of the error of his ways," said Alex.

"That's because you helped me realize that my creations are individuals," The Doctor waved his hand. "In a way they are my children."

"Then Patricia must be like an adoptive sibling then," said Peri.

"That would be technically true," said Sam.

"Since you're our dad then can we get presents?" Entrée asked somewhat arrogantly."

"Presents! Presents!" Princess Pony Apehands clapped innocently.

"Is Entrée always this rude Patricia?" asked Clover.

"Pretty much," replied Patricia.

"So why didn't you do anything about the brainwashing?" Two-Legs Joe angrily whispered to Lord Wingus Eternum.

"If I didn't do anything The Doctor would never have learned his lesson," whispered Lord Wingus Eternum. "And the mental programing would have never been undone."

"Who are you talking too Joe?" asked Fuzzy.

"I wasn't talking," said Joe while shifting his eyes. "Anyway Jerry what's going to happen to Keep Away Island?"

"In order to keep the peace of Keep Away Island it will taken off the map," explained Jerry.

"Sounds like nothing will change then," said Entrée.

Mister Smarty Smarts and Octocat started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Peri.

Mister Smarty Smarts turned around. "Don't think just because you freed me you earned my thanks." Mister Smarty Smarts raised his arm to the air. "I will take over Keep Away Island.

Mister Smarty Smarts continued walking. Octocat quickly turned around and mouthed, "Meow," which meant thank you.

"Shouldn't you guys be worried by that threat?" asked Sam.

"Mister Smart Smarts makes threats like that all the time," said Patricia. "It never works.

"Looks like it's time to go now," said Clover.

"It was nice meeting all of you," said Alex.

"Same here," said Princess Pony Apehands. "Princess speaks for all."

"Before I go I just want to say one thing," said The Doctor. "I am all proud of you."

Jerry, the guards, Sam, Clover, Alex, and The Doctor walked up the stairs to the plane. The mutants waved goodbye as they did. The plane flew off into the sky.

Suddenly a coconut fell out of nowhere and hit Fuzzy on the head.

"Ow!" yelled Fuzzy.


End file.
